Through the Well of Time
by The Steel Angel
Summary: G Gundam/Inuyasha crossover. When the Shuffle Alliance members are thrown back in time, without their gundams, how will they ever get home?


**Through the Well of Time**   
**By Wc101**   
****   
**** **__**

**_Chapter One_**   
**_Past and Future_**   
**__** **__**

A bright morning in Tokyo. Birds were singing, people were smiling. What more could a person ask for? The fighting was over. No more... for at least four years. That's right. The Gundam Fight was over, and everyone had gone back to their own home colony nations. With the notable exception of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura. Neo-Japan was in dissaray, so the two young adults had fled the depths of cold space, for the lush landscape of Earth.   
The dark haired man stepped out of the small home the two had set up, his cape absent from his shoulders. A brown shirt covered his chest, and merged with a pair of black pants that covered his legs. His headband fluttered in the mild wind, and his hand never strayed from the hilt of his sword. Being a martial artist, it was to be expected. The man sucked in a deep breath, and stretched his cramped muscles. Though the Gundam Fight was over, it didn't mean that training needed to stop completely.   
Soon thereafter, another person came out through the door. A woman this time. Her auburn hair was rimmed with the canary-yellow tiarra that had become synonomous with her very name. She was wearing a blue and white kimono that covered her arms completely, and fell to her feet. She lifted her arms up, causing the kimono to pull back, which exposed her pale, soft, delicate skin. A gold ring encircled one of her fingers. An engagement ring. That's right. Soon, she wouldn't be known as Rain Mikamura anymore. She'd be Rain Kasshu.   
The man, Domon Kasshu of course, just stared out at the rising sun. It was a spectacular sight to behold. Something that every person on every space colony took for granted. A sunrise from the planet Earth. Something that tens of thousands of generations of humans had seen and seen again. Only the last few generations had been immune to its mystical beauty and hypnotic transition from mountain to sky.   
Rain put her hands on his shoulders, and looked up at him. The action caused Domon to jump a bit, but relaxed as soon as he saw who it was. He smiled slightly, and put one of his hands on hers. Rain smiled back, and took her place next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.   
"It's beautiful... isn't it?" She said, staring out at the sunrise, which was blanketed by a dark cloud. A storm cloud. Domon quirked an eyebrow, then shook his head slightly.   
"Yes... it is." He said, trying to ignore the cloud, which was letting the sun shine through after a few seconds of covering the sun completely.   
"What a beautful way to start the rest of our lives together," Rian said, taking in a deep breath. Domon squeezed her hand lightly, trying to forget the omen he had felt from that strange black cloud.   


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


  
Breakfast time.   
Of course, like always, he was awake first. Being a Hanyou, he had a sort of biological clock that the other three humans didn't have. He ran swiftly down the gravel pathway to a river. It was the third day of the week, which meant it was cleaning time. He removed the red cloak he wore, and slipped off the beige clothes he wore underneath. He jumped into the river, which was almost as warm as bathwater. Funny, how his long white hair never seemed to be touched by the water. He twirled around in the water, propelling the dirt from him. He surfaced, only to see another form in the water, maybe fifty feet from him.   
Her jet black hair was wet, and slicked back behind her. Her clothing was on the shore, next to his. His heart melted every time he laid eyes on her, but he could never tell her that. Surely, she didn't feel the same way. After all, she was a Miko. And he was just a Hanyou. Just like Kikyo...   
"Geez, Inuyasha. How do you stand this cold water?" The girl, Kagome, asked.   
"Cold? The water isn't cold. You just have weak human skin, is all." The man, Inuyasha, said.   
"My skin isn't weak!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
"Whatever you say." He said, then noticed Kagome staring at him. He then realized that he was fully unclothed. He turned as red as a tomato, and covered himself. "What's the matter with you?! Are you that stupid!?"   
"Hey! What'd I do?!" Kagome demanded, now covering herself as well.   
"Do you normally take off all your clothes and surprise someone when they're trying to get clean?!" Inuyasha yelled, and was dressed in a flash, standing on the riverbank.   
"I was just trying to be friendly, ya know!" Kagome said, trying to defend herself from Inuyasha's verbal scolding.   
"Well you're not very good at it." He said, way too hasrshly. Kagome folded her arms across her chest, and stood up in the water.   
"SIT!" She screamed. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck suddenly felt like it weighed one hundred tons. He was thrown to the ground.   
"Agh! You stupid girl!" He retorted.   
"Why you..." Kagome began, then craned her neck, and looked up at the sky. A dark cloud cast a shadow over the water, making Kagome shiver. She didn't like it. Not at all.   
"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking Kagome out of her trance.   
"WHAT?!" She yelled.   
"Are you gonna come to breakfast or what?" He asked.   
"Yeah.... yeah, I'm coming..." Kagome said, shivering again. Something was going to happen. Something big.   


**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
